Bad Touch Trio: Night of Fun
by DolMaAbZal
Summary: After a night of drinking on the town of Paris, France. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio head back to Francis' home.. What will happen? This is MAJOR smut! Sex scenes and so on. Read at your own risk. PrussiaxFrancexSpain, I am adding this since I can't seem to add a third character thingy, sooo yeah. I suck at summaries READERS! You should also VOTE in my poll for the next story!


_**A/N: Alright, I do not own these characters, Himaruya-san owns them and I do not intend to make any sort of profit off of this, it is simply here for people to enjoy. ^^ This is also smut! This is a warning!**_

_**This may end up only being a one shot… Maybe.. I am not so sure about that at the moment.**_

* * *

It had been another night out drinking with Prussia and Spain, France grinned as he leaned on the other two, they were helping each other stay upright, France always enjoyed the nights out he had with his two friends, of course Prussia made the night so much more enjoyable, France just enjoyed being with the albino, he knew how to make a night go from good to amazing in a blink of an eye.

France huffed lightly, Prussia was the one that seemed to be more than just a little but drunk like he was telling them he was. "Oi! Francis!" the Prussian drawled out in a drunken slur. France looked at him and blinked. "Oui?" the French man asked. Gilbert grinned as he looked at him over Spain's head. "We should have some fun~!" he said in a suggestive tone, a grin on his lips to match. Francis looked at him for a moment then chuckled softly. "If you would like to, amour~" He said with a soft chuckle.

Once they had reached Francis house the French man had to dig in his pockets for his keys, once he had a good hold on them he removed them and unlocked the door, he pushed it opened as Spain lead the drunk Prussian inside. "Take him to your room, Francis?" he asked. France looked at him then grinned. "Ja!" the Prussian piped in, grinning as Spain took lead him to the room. He had only heard of what went on behind those doors, once inside the room Spain let Prussia slink on to the bed, he then turned to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist, he blinked as he looked back at Prussia. "Eh?" a surprised look came across his face. Gilbert smirked as he pulled Spain to him. "Now, there ist room for you to..." he smirked lightly, pulling the other male closer so that he was able to land a light kiss on his lips. Antonio blinked again. "I uh. Um..." Francis smirked as he leaned against the door. "I zhink that is a very good idea Gilbert" he smirked lightly as he walked up behind Antonio and wrapped his arms around his waist, lightly pushing him down so that he was on top of Gilbert. The Prussian grinned like crazy as he looked reached up and rubbed Antonio's chest while Francis slowly inched his hands up the sides of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and making the other fully remove the shirt.

Gilbert sat back and stared at Antonio's chest, a smirked slipping on his lips. "I knew you had a great body, Antonio." He said as he licked his lips slowly enjoying the sight that was before him, Francis reached his arms around and started to slowly rub the tanned chest while leaning down and licking the lean neck, a chuckle slipping past his lips. "You taste merveilleux~ « He said with a lick of his lips. Gilbert chuckled. "I vant a taste as well! ~" he grinned lightly as he grabbed Antonio and pulled him down so that he was on top of him. He then leaned up and kissed him again, this kiss went farther this time rather than the small kiss on the lips like the first time. Francis grinned as he looked at the other two, setting down and watching the two, licking his own lips. "You two~" he smirked, he felt lucky having two hot men making out in his bed. Gilbert chuckled lightly as he took the moment to push his tongue into Antonio's mouth, deepening the kiss more. Francis grinned lightly as he watched the two, a content look on his face; he shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow, grinning at them.

Gilbert chuckled again as he pulled away from Antonio, he then grabbed his own shirt and pulled it up, with a little bit of problems getting it off, but once it was off he threw it to the side, letting it land on the floor. He then moved his hands up to Antonio's chest, his fingers instantly going to his nipples, twisting them lightly. Antonio let out a gasp and a low moan, his body shivered lightly, making Gilbert pull more on his nipples. "Ah! Mierda!" he gasped lightly as he glanced to Francis who was just enjoying everything. "A-are you just going to sit there and watch?" he asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

Francis grinned as he looked at him. "Non, I plan to intervene, eventually." He said with a chuckle, his check rested on his hand as he spoke to him. Gilbert smirked. "Ja, so you are all mine for the time being." He said with a grin as he pulled Antonio down, making their chests touch, he then moved his hands down and slowly started to inch off Antonio's pants. Antonio gasped and gave a slight surprised looked at Gilbert. "W-what?" he asked lightly, his body shivering lightly as he looked down. "I- you don't think that you are going to top, do you?" he asked. Gilbert grinned. "No, but Francis will" he said lightly as he looked at over Francis who had a grin on his lips. "Oui" he said. Antonio swallowed as he looked back at Gilbert, maybe having the Prussian top him would have been a better idea. He shuddered lightly as Gilbert slipped his pants off his hips and down his legs, leaving him no choice but to kick them off, leaving him naked to the two other men in the room, he felt his face heat up slightly at the fact that he was naked… Gilbert smirked as he moved his hands to grab his ass. "We knew you had a nice ass." Gilbert said with a chuckle.

Francis smirked as he sat up, he had enough of watching.. he wanted to join in on their fun, he then moved over so that he was behind Antonio, his own hands just above Gilbert's. "Oui, we were right, mon cher " he said, rubbing the Spanish mans rear. Antonio shivered at the feeling of their hands. "Por qué…" he muttered softly to them, his body felt like it was on fire. Francis tilted his head lightly as he looked at him. "Do you not want this?" he asked. Antonio blinked again, he did but he did not.. he was drawn between wanting to do this and not wanting to. He then took a deep breath.. "I-I do want this…." He said softly as he swallowed. Francis smiled lightly as he looked at him. "Oui, if you are alright with this we will continue." He said firmly. Antonio nodded. "I do." He said lightly as he chewed his lip slightly.

Gilbert grinned as he reached down and slowly started to stroke Antonio's cock slowly, a smirk growing on his lips as he watched the other facial expressions. Antonio gasped and groaned softly. "Ah, shit…" he moaned softly. Francis smirked as he looked at them. "Good boys~" he said softly, his hands still rubbing Antonio's rear, making said male moan again. Gilbert smirked. "Heh, about time for a change" he said with a chuckle.

Antonio flushed and looked down at Gilbert. "What? Getting tired of having to bottom all the time?" he managed a smirk in between a moan. Gilbert blinked then chuckled.. "Nein, just more fun to see someone else" he said with a smirk, his hand moving faster making Antonio moan again. "AH!" he shuddered slightly as he felt Francis spread his ass slightly. "Hmmm" he said with a smirk. "And you see why we all like your ass~" he said, moving his hand so that his finger was lightly pushing at his entrance. Antonio felt his body shiver at the feeling of the others finger. "Shit…." He muttered lightly, he then let out a gasp as he felt that same finger slip inside him with an effortless push. Gilbert grinned at the others gasp, feeling amused by it. Antonio looked down and glared at Gilbert. "What are you grinning at?" he asked lightly, gaping lightly as Francis moved his finger in out slow at first, then moving to faster pace. Gilbert chuckled. "You!" he smirked as he looked at him. Francis chuckled as he slipped in a second finger, making the other moan again. "Fuck, just get on with it!" Antonio gasped, making Francis grin. "Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make sure that it was alright. He glared back at him. "Si!"

Francis chuckled. "Alright.." he said as he slipped his fingers out, he then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them off then pulling his shirt off. He then grabbed Antonio's hips. Making said male close his eyes and bite his lip. Gilbert watching, his hand still slowly moving on the others cock slowly. Francis looked down at Antonio for a moment before he slowly started to push himself inside of him. Antonio gasped, his eyes widening. "Ah!" he gasped, the pain was sharp and shot through him like wild fire, his hands gripped the sheets that were under Gilbert's body, he took no notice to the fact that the Prussian was watching him closely, he was more concentrated on the fact that it felt as though his ass was going to shred to pieces. "Shit! Duele!" he gasped softly, his body shaking.

Francis stopped, letting the other try and get use to the feeling, panting softly himself. Gilbert watched for a moment before speaking. "Antonio! Breath, and try to relax as much as you can.. the pain will pass faster that way." He stated. Antonio shivered, he figured he could trust Gilbert, since he was sure he had gone through his a lot. He breath deep and tried to will himself to relax. He closed his eyes, trying his hardest that he could. After what felt like forever he tested himself by moving... he let out a low moan. "ah, Move.." he moaned softly. Francis nodded as he started to move his own hips, slowly at first then slowly picking the pace up a bit, shuddering lightly.

"heh." Gilbert chuckled as he watched the two, it was a turn on to him.. Two sexy men having sex pretty much on top of him, he smirked, his hand moving in a pace that matched Francis', making Antonio moan more. If he knew right, Antonio would not last as long since it seemed that this was his first time being fucked by a male. It made Gilbert smirk; if he could help get the Spanish male off he would be able to get a remaining fuck out of Francis before the night was up. And he did just that, not even fifteen minutes after it started Antonio was at his peak. Antonio let out a low groan, his body tensed and a moment latter he let himself go, getting semen on Gilbert. The Prussian smirked as he licked his hand. "Hm, taste wunderbar" He said with a smirk, making the male blush, once he felt that Francis was out f him he rolled off to the side, flinching lightly. "Ow..." he muttered softly.

Gilbert smirked as he looked at Francis."Still have enough for another go?" he asked, a grin on his lips. Francis smirked as he looked at him."Oui, of course!" he said, he then reached down and began to remove Gilberts pants. The Prussian assisted him in that act, slinking his body out of the piece of fabric. Once he was naked the Frenchmen wasited no time in getting between the others legs, pulling them up and pushing himself inside the other, making the Prussian moan and grin. Antonio seemed to notice that the two of them seemed to have made it known that they enjoy rough sex, it made him shiver.

Gilbert grunted as he pushed his hips up and gasped, his body shifted so that Francis was able to access him better, which said male did just that, making the Prussian grunt again."Fick!" he groaned out, pushing himself into Francis hips.

Antonio watched with surprise on his face.. He had no idea that the two seemed to like this... He swallowed lightly, he felt like he was watching something that he should not be, but he was unable to take his eyes away from them.

Gilbert grunted again."Ja! There!" he gasped out, feeling that the Frenchmen had reached that spot inside of him that made him see stars."Fick!" he panted, feeling that he was going to be over the edge sooner then he thought he would have. Tilting his head to the side he let out a groan, letting Francis know that he was not going to be able to told up much longer. Francis smirked as he reached his hand down and took Gilbert into hand, stroking him to the pace of his thrusts, making the please increase ever more for Gilbert."Scheiße!" he gasped, he was close now.."Fick!" he gasped, he came in Francis hand, tighting around the other male, making him cum inside of him. They both sat there, panting, taking a moment to take a breath and come down from their high. Antonio looked at them, sitting up lightly."I think I should get going.." he said, making a move for his clothes, he then blinked as felt a hand on his wrist, he then looked over to see that Francis was the one to stop him."Non, you can stay here and sleep" he said with a chuckle. Gilbert nodded."Ja" he then pulled Francis over to make room for Antonio, who laid next to Francis. He then closed his eyes lightly when he felt that the blacket had been lifted over their body's, he then turned and rested his head against Francis chest.

Gilbert chuckled."You know, we should do zhis again sometime" he said with a chuckle, making Francis chuckle as well."Oui, I agree" he said, hugging Antonio. "Si.." he said sleepily. . "Buenas noches" he muttered. Gilbert yawned. "gute Nacht" he muttered. Leaving Francis to chuckle. "bonne nuit... » He whispered to the two, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay! This is my very first One-shot.. I hope I did alright… . Please leave reviews, I take any criticism that there is, I can learn from it really ^^**_

_**Buenas noches = Good night**_

_**gute Nacht=Good night**_

_**bonne nuit=Good night**_

_**Si = Yes**_

_**Nein = No**_

_**Ja = Yes**_

_**Oui =Yes**_

_**Fick = Fuck**_

_**Scheiße = Shit**_

_**Duele = It hurts**_

_**Merveilleux = wonderful**_

_**Wunderbar = wonderful**_

_**Amour = Love**_

_**Mierda = shit**_

_**mon cher = my dear**_

_**Por qué = why**_


End file.
